Not-So Over
by The What-If Writer
Summary: MAYBE A ONE-SHOT: After the events in 'All 4 One' Magnus appears to have saved- but only for a short while. The Loki has made a return, and now Dinkles, his mind advanced by the creature's influence, finds himself facing the creature once again.


_This is...very bad. VERY. :Hides in shame at terrible structure.:_

_An Idea I had after encountering R&C All 4 One. I thought up this story idea were shortly after Mr Dinkles's release from the Loki Master's hold, he began showing increasing signs of intelligence and understanding that he hadn't before. The theory Dr Criod has is that after so many years under the Loki's influence, Dinkles' mind has been advanced somehow. Not long later, however, The Loki Master makes a sneaky return and once again takes over Mr Dinkles' Body, and with Ratchet and Clank oblivious to what was happening, the poor Tharpod Doctors couldn't stop the Loki Master from freeing others loki from the planet shards (and they possessed some of the creatures still aboard Ephemeris, after the ship was returned to Magnus) and the evil little muse began his plan for galactic destruction/domination with the help of the other Loki._

__

* * *

Not-So Over

The sudden movement after remaining stiff and still is always a shuddering experience- sometimes you'll stumble, sometimes you'll jump a little, or just slowly began to register that your awake like in the mornings, and haul your heavy form back into motion.

He felt like he could finally breath again.

Dinkles could only feel like something was being pulled from his chest, his fur and his lungs- a huge gasp leaving his chest and something pulling on his whole form, like being sucked into vacuum. And, as the thing was torn from his body, the feeling of his paws, tail, everything, rushed back to him in a sudden pulse, numb limbs twitching. He barely remembered how to breathe, how to move at all, it felt like so long.

He fell onto his knees, his small paws instinctively hitting the floor to stop his head hitting the metal surface, and his eyes fell shut as he panted. All at once, everything came at him like they'd been shot out of one of those blaster things- sounds, smells, a voices. And above all, the buzzing and the distorted growl that caught his attention.

Crouched now, dazed, he gazed up and caught the eyes of the Loki himself- and sudden remembered where he was, what that was, and realized...he was free.

But all he could do was stare at the creature, giant and menacing, in the glass jar hooked to many pipes. He stared blankly.

"Meow."

Then, with another distorted hiss, the Loki slipped through the pipes as if he was made of water, and towards an ever bigger, terrifying creature- one Dinkles vaguely remembered as the...um...'Grivelnox.'

Then, the creature vanished right through its head, and it jerked into motion. Dinkles trembled and crouched down, shivering as he stared up at the beast.

It shattered the glass like air and gave a single, almost triumphant roar. Dinkles felt frozen...until something grabbed him from behind and into its arms.

He yelped, meowing as he struggled- only to look over his shoulder and see a familiar, yet aged face he never thought he'd see again.

Dr Croid!

The tharpod petted his head lovingly, looking highly relieved. Dinkles mewed happily, brushing the top of his head against his carer's chest. He looked quite alright...

And he could see Nevo. Behind them, staring past them both at the creature. Uh-oh.

"NO!" Dr Criod jumped, and Dinkles hopped out of his arms and onto the floor, looking over in surprise at the large green man, who pointed up at the Grivelnox. Dinkles' jaw fell open.

"Bad Mr Dinkles! BAD!"

The Grivelnox- Loki- roared at the smaller being, throwing him backwards towards his friends. Nevo grimaced and stepped back.

"Get back!"

Dr Croid turned and, with Dinkles following behind him, darted away from the platform. As they ran, Dinkles wavered a little as he felt very dizzy. He couldn't believe he was actually running again- or moving at all!

He looked over his shoulder at the Loki, who now directed his murderous gaze onto the people who'd come to rescue them. Dinkles knew he wasn't as smart as he could be- but he felt so different now, in a way he couldn't understand. And he was pretty sure they were in big trouble.

He did understand a few things, though- The Loki was going to stop at nothing to get what he wanted, and it looked like this was the last chance anyone had of stopping him.

And just like that, he'd vanished. After so many guns firing, yells and dodging beams of violent light, the creature that almost resembled a purple ghost was jerked from the Grivelnox, and had been swatted to the side like some fly.

Dinkles was crouched in the hover panel behind Dr Croid's leg when they descended, and just as the metal pedestal touched the ground, Dinkles saw the creature's claw-like hand slump onto the ground, and its whole being grow still.

Shivering, he leaned a little further from behind his carer's leg to see- but as he did, the Loki simple vanished in a flash of light, leaving all the surrounding people staring quietly.

"He's gone." The tall yellow creature said. Dinkles ears fell a little, unease taking hold of him. He should feel relieved by now...but he didn't. Something just wasn't right.

Dinkles, despite his unease and hyper stir-crazy behavior following the next few months, had been able to settle down a little after being...well, possessed for so long. It was amazing how much people took moving your eyes on your own for granted these days. The small creature was sat on a table top, curled into a little ball. It was quiet in the lab; the soft hum of machinery buzzing around him as he began to drift off to sleep.

Yet, despite his sleepy head, unease nibbled at his brain like a small parasite. The cat-like creature curled tighter into a ball, trying to chase away such thoughts. But, as his eyes tightened shut, he did not see the ominous shadow drift over him.

Dinkles felt a sudden chill overcome him, and he shivered, curling even tighter into a ball, tail wrapped around himself. His senses peaked, and his ears stood up. Yet he did not open his eyes, for his instinct told him something was there. And he honestly didn't wanted to find out.

Then, there was a horribly familiar chuckle. Dinkles froze.

"Ah...There you are."

Then, darkness. It dropped on him like a boulder, flattening his consciousness. It was some time later that the foggy feeling clouding his mind passed a little, yet he still found himself locked in darkness...and again, unable to move.

Horror washed over him as he realized what had happened. The Loki- how did he...he was dead!

"Ah, Little One." Dinkles cringed mentally at the voice, "I was wondering whether you would make a little appearance...How delightful it is to see you again."

The crooning voice was unbelievably smug. Dinkles felt like hitting himself over the head with a mallet.

"I'm afraid you won't be hitting anyone with any form of heavy tools any time soon, Little One. But you are welcome to try. It is quite...amusing when little hosts struggle."

Dinkles didn't know what to do, or what to think- he didn't know how this creature knew what he thought or felt...but he didn't like it. And he was scared.

What was the Loki going to do now? Nevo and Dr Croid didn't know he was still alive...alive and very angry about his plan being ruined...

"My, My. You're getting a little sharper, aren't you? Indeed, I'm furious." The tone went from light and snide to sinister in a flash. Dinkles would have shuddered if possible. There was a silence for a while, and the muse did not hear the Loki for a while. Just as he was beginning to think the creature had left him alone, a familiar laugh rang about him.

"How cute. Now...I think it's time for a little...hm, as you'd say, revenge. Cliché as it is, there is no qualms about desiring it. Let's see how your buffoon heroes and friends fare when I am angered."

Dinkles was terrified by the deadly, low tone the Loki used. He hoped to the heavens that the Lombax and his friends could stop him this time...

...He surely couldn't do it himself...

* * *

I doubt anyone will read this...but yeah. The rest of the idea I had is:

_Before the Loki could leave Magnus, Dr Croid got a hold of a 'Replication Device' that multiply's one's body in combat to increase the advantage. This weapon was left behind by Ratchet and the gang, and wasn't missed because it seemingly didn't work. Despite this, and not knowing what the gun did, Criod shot The Loki Master with it under the impression he'd be stunned._  
_However, instead of stunning him, a smaller and weaker replica was created, and the real Mr Dinkles' conscience was trapped inside while the Loki Master still had control over his real body. The Loki Master escaped with Ephemris and left Dr Criod and Nevo with the unconscious replica, and though they felt horrified by what happened, they were glad to find the real Mr Dinkles present in the replica body._

_By this time Dinkles has evolved in mind to the point were he can read and write, but cannot speak. Though he is distracted like a cat by fluffy balls, snacks and getting petted on the head, he may be vital in stopping the Loki Master's plans. The enlightened muse must now seek Ratchet and Clank and stop the Loki Master before he can do any more damage, and before his replica body dies out._


End file.
